


Deeper Than The Skin

by jellofiend



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't realize how much of it gets on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Than The Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [prompt](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html) 009\. Clean from Table A.

She doesn’t realize how much of it gets on her.

There’s so much all over the pavement, soaking through cloth, spilling out endlessly no matter how much they try to stop it. Who knows when she’s stained.

It’s only when one of the nurses at the hospital stops to stare at her with worry and pity in her eyes that she snaps out of her daze and looks down at her hands, and realizes that she can’t see her own skin underneath all that red.

Glimpses at passing windows reveal that there are streaks on her cheek, chin and neck. That her sleeves are stained dark, as are patches of her jacket and skirt.

At the dorm, her shoes leave faint imprints on the floor until she kicks them off, socks and all.

Yukari marches her, as delicately as she can, straight to the shower, fingers firm on her shoulders.

There’s no doubt that she’ll get a new uniform, so she tosses her clothes in the bathroom receptacle. She doesn’t look in the mirror.

The water feels like lava on her cold, clammy skin, but she grabs a washrag and scrubs until it feels raw and painful everywhere, until the liquid swirling into the drain is clear like glass and not red like Shinjiro’s blood.

She dries herself off with the same vicious force she used with the washrag, telling herself over and over that she’s clean, that it’s all gone, that it’s all as good as new again.

Fuuka helps her dress in one of her favorite pairs of pajamas, and she and Yukari walk with her to her room, offering her compassion, strength, comforting words that she can barely wrap her head around.

She spends the night wanting to claw her own heart out of her chest, and wiping her hands compulsively on her blanket.


End file.
